


盖世英雄（他是龙AU）

by Alejandria



Series: 盖世英雄 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alejandria/pseuds/Alejandria
Summary: 我的意中人是一个盖世英雄，他会驾着五彩祥云与我相聚





	1. Day One: If I see a situation pointed south-01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He said come.  
> Then he came.

## Day One: If I see a situation pointed south*

### 1

万里无云的天空青白如洗，一望无垠的大海碧蓝生波，海天相接处有一座孤岛，岛上怪石嶙峋，断崖拱天，好似一头巨兽横卧海潮之上，恍若杀神，清冷萧瑟，但却也挡不住海天之间的蒸腾热气，熔化一般软绵摇摆。炽白的太阳金光灼灼，亮金色的阳光洒在海面水波之上，洒在山林树石之间，明晃晃的反光照得Steve睁不开眼睛。烈日蒸烤海水，空气中过高的盐分灼烧Steve的口鼻，吸进去的每一口空气都如熔岩一般滚烫。Steve不为所动，他握紧手中的盾牌，一口一口地呼吸，一秒一秒地等待，目不转睛地盯着云霞满布的天边，他该出现了。

仿佛是感应到了Steve的心意，天边突然有了异动，青白的天空被撕开了一道极细极长的黑色裂缝，那裂缝慢慢加粗、拉长，现出中间高大的身形，两侧的细长上下翻飞，竟是一双翅膀。它飞得近了，Steve终于可以看出那原是一头黑色巨龙，它一双黑翼伸展到极致，竟似乎有几千里宽，轻而易举地便遮挡住半幅天地，遮挡住漫天阳光，Steve抬眼望去，终于感受到了一丝凉意。他睁大双眼，仔细端详着向他疾速飞来的巨龙。它牙齿锋利，鳞甲坚厚，趾爪如刀，看起来杀气腾腾，好似恶魔临世。但是，Steve心中没有一丝恐惧，他毫不迟疑地将盾牌丢弃一旁，伸开双臂，迎向巨龙，仿佛在索要一个拥抱，又似乎是要献出自己。巨龙停在了空中，离Steve只有一臂之遥，一人一龙脉脉相望，天地时空静立一旁。

“Come to me.”Steve轻声低喃。

巨龙低下头颅，恍若臣服，它又举起双翼，伸向天空，仿佛那是一双人类的手臂，熔岩般的暗红电流奔涌过它全身，刺激得它全身痉挛，它的翅膀和脚掌都在空中翻腾扭曲，它就这样形似痛苦地在Steve面前慢慢变小，慢慢变小，最终化成了人形。化身为人的龙立在半空中，立在Steve面前，在它背后，先前被它搅动而起的风云慢慢凝结到一处，阳光照射下来，生出五彩光芒，反衬得Steve面前的那人成了一道暗黑的剪影。

那人的棕色头发短促促地支棱着，他的双臂、双足都覆盖着龙鳞，流光溢彩，有些失真。他肩膀宽阔，腰背细窄，双腿健壮纤长，这副躯体Steve已经看过千百回，但他依然挪不开眼睛。他忐忑地看向那人的脸庞，暗自期待今天能有好运。但是——不，那人的面容依然模糊难辨，仿佛隐在记忆的云雾中挣扎难出，幸好，一如往昔，他那一双湖绿色的大眼睛如星子般明晰晶亮。那是一双怎样的眼睛啊！Steve看了多少年，依然难以完全辨认出其中如大海般复杂深沉、瞬息多变的情绪：他有只为天地折腰的傲气，也有甘为一人赴死的坚定，里面似乎有取用不尽的快乐和天真，却又仿佛早已知晓人间苦楚般婉转低回。Steve痴痴地看着那人的双眸，无法言语。

那人慢慢下落，停在与Steve齐眉对视的高度，他眼角弯弯，Steve知道他在微笑，他知道接下来会怎么样，心中已提前开始不舍。

“Ste——”

Steve长长的金色睫毛微颤，不情不愿地在自己卧室的床上缓缓睁开眼睛，梦里那人声音醇厚绵软，却依然没能将他的名字念完，就像之前那几千几百次的梦境一样。他静静躺卧在床上，没有动弹，窗外天空已有微明，属于梦境的夜晚已经过去，现实的白日已将来临。他最后允许自己沉溺于梦境中片刻，随即揉了揉脸颊，整肃心情，利索地掀被下床，快步走向洗漱的水池——今天是几百年来纷争不休的神盾国与海蛇国首次以联姻为形式进行的和解尝试，如果一切顺利，后续发展良好，两国的百姓将终于迎来长久渴望的和平。而Steve Romanoff，作为神盾国的小王子，作为此次联姻的主角之一，他没有时间对虚无缥缈的梦境再多加纠结，就像长姐Natasha多年来对他反反复复耳提面命的一样，龙已经不复存在，像他梦中那样不用龙语便有御龙之能的驯龙师也早已成为传说，他的梦境只是听多了Fury老爹说的书，听得魔障了，不去理会就好，人还是得活得现实一点才行啊。

Steve掬起一捧凉水，狠狠泼向自己。“清醒一点，Steve Romanoff。”他对自己说，你有责任让今天的婚礼“一切顺利”地进行，不要胡思乱想，不要整出任何会危及两国邦交的幺蛾子，至于如何保证两个陌生人的婚姻“后续发展良好”……（相信吗？这是Steve那行事作风粗粝、言行举止暴烈的长姐Natasha的原话，Steve都不知道他姐姐还会讲这么婉转、这么官方的词儿！）Steve低垂眼睑，决定暂时不去多想“婚姻的后续发展”这个问题，无论如何，王室的婚姻从来都只是国事，当事人的真心是最不值一提的细枝末节。


	2. Day One: If I see a situation pointed south-02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's a tough way to live.  
> It's a good way not to die, though.

__

### 2

“陛下驾到！”

门外传令官一声高喊。大殿内众人立时端正姿态，整肃仪容，齐刷刷抬眼望向门口。

Natasha Romanoff，在与海蛇国多年纷争之中苦心周旋、奋力抗衡的神盾国女王陛下，因其在战 事和政 事上一直以来所表现出来的狠辣、阴诡风格，敌人送了她一个“黑寡妇”的称号。今天的Natasha脱下了戎装，她一头红发笼在一片透明薄纱之下，身穿一袭墨黑色天鹅绒的及地长裙，外披一件白狐裘，自从九年前父母双双离世、Natasha以十岁稚龄接掌国印以来，她便再没穿过黑白之外的其他颜色。她缓缓前行，步入大殿内，那副冷若冰霜、不怒自威的女王仪态总让人忘记她也不过是个双十年华的年轻女子。

“陛下！”一殿的侍卫、侍女跪了一地，拜向他们心中最高皇 权的化身。

Natasha轻抬手指，示意大家起身。她微微转身，看向硕大的全身镜前那个缓缓转身、向她暖暖微笑的少年，女王陛下终于露出了今早的第一个笑容。

那少年身材并不高大，但他身着纯白礼服，礼服两袖上金银线交织而成的龙纹直延伸到腰背两侧，衬得他苗条纤细、精巧雅致。高高的立领将少年的脖颈紧紧护住，不过看他是不是扯动一下领口的局促模样，这样繁复正式的衣服与其说是保护和装饰，也许更像是一种难以摆脱的束缚。

“Steve，你这样可真帅！”长姐的夸赞让正在试穿结婚礼服的少年红了脸颊，但他瞬间便敛住了笑容，强装出一幅平素严肃板正的老成模样，他回身并不在意地看看镜子里的自己，“帅不帅，我也不知道，最重要的是今天一切都要顺顺利利的，于国 事有益。”

Natasha嘴角笑容一僵，大殿内陷入一阵沉默。

“女王陛下您今天才是艳光四射、风华绝代呢！”Natasha乖巧的贴身侍女Wanda适时地插嘴。Steve的贴身侍卫Sam也随即反应过来：“嘿嘿嘿，你们刚刚看见海蛇国国主的迎亲宝船了吗？那四周船舷上竟绘着五彩祥云的图案，映着海水，简直就像天上来的仙船一样！”

“五彩祥云？就像预言里那样？”Wanda积极地配合着说道。

“谁说不是呢？Fury老爹怎么说来着？Steve的命中注定是一位盖世英雄，他会驾着五彩祥云来接Steve！*那老头虽然有点神神叨叨的，但这一点却没有说错！看看看，这不就灵验了吗？海蛇国国主可是当今数一数二的强者呢！” Sam的口齿总是伶俐的。

Steve看着他们你一言我一语，卖力地活跃着气氛，微微笑着摇摇头，垂下双眸看向地面，可是谁又知道他从不希望自己是一个需要坐待盖世英雄到来的弱者，他多希望自己是……他不觉抬头望向大殿内墙壁上唯一一幅壁画，其上一轮红日如火，低低地垂在恍若火海血池的暗色海面上，红日之上一条黑色巨龙展翅而翔，它头颅朝下，仿佛在向下俯冲，它的目标是迎风站在一处礁石上的蓝衣男子，他背向而立，Steve不知道他长相如何。那人背上背着一个圆圆的盾牌，手无寸铁。他的双臂向上举着，似乎是在向上奔向巨龙，但熟悉驯龙师传说的人都知道，那是已成神话的驯龙师始祖Captain Dragoon龙骑队长，那是他在试图驯服这世上唯一一条巨龙。壁画的一角，还有一位红衣男子，与Captain Dragoon不同，他倒是全副武装。他单膝跪在一叶扁舟之上，海浪翻涌，小船颠簸，但他不为所动，他右手持着一把弩枪，左手紧按着身侧的一把弯刀，这人眉头紧蹙，表情凝重，显然随时准备暴跳起来发起攻击。那是Captain Dragoon当年的搭档，屠龙士始祖Red Skull红骷髅，他与Captain是过命的交情，他与Captain一同踏上寻龙之路，并在Captain去世后，继承其遗志，最终封印了黑色的冬日恶龙。从那以后——七百年过去，沧海桑田，山河易主，如今……如今早已不是一个盖世英雄的时代。

Steve尤在看着壁画出神，一双如玉的纤手抚上他的下巴尖，将他的心思拉回，他茫然地将眼神拉回，看向不知何时站在他面前、一脸忧心地看着他的Natasha，他注意到大殿内的仆从不知何时已经全数退到大殿外去了，啊——又要被谈话了。

“如今早已不是一个盖世英雄的时代了，Steve。”一如既往，Natasha仿佛能读懂Steve的心思。

“Tasha，我明白。这场对话我们已经进行过很多次了。我已经大到分得清传说和现实了，我知道龙和勇士的故事如今已经不流行了，而且就我这小身板儿，也当不成英雄。好啦，我知道了，姐——姐！”Steve将“姐姐”两字加重说出，他咽下已到嘴边的那句“我只要扮演好和 亲小 ~~工具~~ 公举的角色就好”，换上一个略带笑意的白眼，将喉头的苦意淡化成幼弟对长姐的一次小小调皮，无论Steve多么倔强如牛，伤害Tasha是他最不愿意做的事。

“不，我们今天不谈那些。”Natasha难得的温柔只在幼弟面前频频流露，“大臣们对于这场婚事的政 治意义已经谈得够多了。我，作为长姐，今天不谈和 亲，只谈结婚。”

这有什么区别？Steve一扬眉，没有出口的疑问溢于言表。

“傻瓜，”Natasha摸摸Steve的头，“当然有区别。和 亲是国 事，而结婚是私事，是你和他两个人的事，你明白吗？”

“明白——吧。”Steve明显并不明白，嗯，说到感情，才十七岁的他真的不算一个多么灵光的人。

“海蛇国国主是不是盖世英雄，我无法妄断，但他对和你的这桩婚事确实很有诚意。我不知道他是从哪里听说Fury老爹那乱七八糟的劳什子预言，但他的迎亲宝船这样设计绝不是什么巧合，他在向你表示他愿意与你真心结合，他是在乎你的感受的，他并不是只把这桩婚事当成国 事完成。”

“我也会克尽我身为王夫的责任，我会尊重他的意愿，不会让两国王室和百姓失望。”Steve的誓言掷地有声，正直有余，全无半点私情。

“你——”Natasha不禁扶额，“咳咳，我是说你们以后会过上真正的夫夫生活，那是你们生活中不涉国 事的部分，我希望你也能重视那一部分对你们俩的重要性。你，嗯，你知道，你们以后必然会有更——更亲密的接触，你们会成为彼此生活中那唯一的人，我希望你能向他敞开你的内心，真正地接纳他，也让他接纳你。”

“可——你说过‘不能对谁都掏心窝’……”Steve努力无视从“更亲密的接触”那里就开始涨红的脸颊，喃喃地回答道。

“嗯——那个，那确实是一个活命的好法子，*但我希望，我希望你的人生能够不一样，不只是活着，而是真正去生活。海蛇国国主相貌堂堂，骁勇善战，”Natasha非常努力地没有将最后这四个字念得咬牙切齿，“最重要的是，他对你有诚意，我希望你能抛下两国之间的分歧，经营好你们俩的婚姻。驯龙师与屠龙士七百年来的纷争将随着神盾国与海蛇国结成友邦而成为历史，我和对方的国主都希望这次的和平能是永久的，我们不再是敌 国了。”姐姐的表情无比认真，“最重要的是，Steve， 我希望你能幸福。”

“幸福……”可是，想着那位从未谋面的前敌 国国主，Steve心里犯嘀咕，政 局诡谲多变，那位国主可不是自己这样从未真正涉身尔虞我诈之中的少年，他能有多少真心交付，而如果不能真正了解一个人，又哪儿谈得上赤诚以待，哪儿谈得上幸福？Steve脑海中不禁浮现梦中那位仅仅用一双绿色大眼睛便向他诉尽千言万语的龙鳞少年，但他立刻十分自制地甩甩头，将那张面目模糊的脸甩出了自己的思绪。

Natasha拿起扶手椅上的一席镶饰金边的白色斗篷，细细地为Steve穿好，“记着，在婚姻里，若总是心存疑虑，那便已经是关上了你发现真心的双眼了。”她抚摸Steve微锁的眉头，“所以，睁开你的双眼吧，我亲爱的弟弟。”早已在两国风云中沉浮多年的Natasha比Steve想得深得多，不会告诉Steve为了护得幼弟周全，她已经做过多少次斡旋，多少层准备，海蛇国国王对于Steve的执着热情令人颇为生疑，照理说神盾国中皇族中或美丽或帅气的适龄少男少女着实不少，而Steve……，他自幼便是个药罐子，十五岁以后才渐渐有所好转，但身体却一直孱弱、瘦小，除了脸蛋精致可爱，乍一看实在没有什么值得那位海蛇国国王倾心的，熟悉Steve的人自然会真心实意地透过他的孱弱外表看到他那颗比谁都强大的内心，真心地喜欢他，但是，这个从未见过Steve的海蛇国国王为什么……个中缘由，会不会是看中他这皇弟的身份、想拿他作为人 质以备将来要挟Natasha的不时之需？但无论如何，Natasha相信，即使那国王有什么小算盘，也不会拿两国尚不稳固的和平关系来开玩笑，在多年战 事中大伤元气、极度渴望和平的并非只有神盾一国，何况她手中还握有……

“那即将成为我姐夫的海蛇国皇弟……皇姐也会对他睁开你的双眼吗？你懂的，真正地接纳他？”也许会读心术的并非只有Natasha一人，Steve显然已经整理好心情，有了闲心来打趣自己的姐姐，而向来喜怒不形于色的女王陛下一时的怔忡语塞，令本是开玩笑的Steve不禁瞪大了一双蓝眼睛：

“Tasha，你——”

Steve话未说完，Sam敲门而入，他单膝跪地禀报道：

“Natasha陛下，Steve殿下，海蛇国国王Rumlow陛下的迎亲宝船已入码头，婚礼仪典已准备妥当，恭请陛下下旨。”

姐弟俩对视一眼，各自深吸一口气，该来的终于来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对的，对的，就是《大话西游》的那个梗啦，太喜欢了，让我借用一下下：）  
> **这一段化自队二中队长和寡姐在车里的一段对话


	3. Day One: If I see a situation pointed south-03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy is mine!

### 3

相传，在七百多年前，古老的漫威大陆有一头黑色恶龙肆虐。恶龙所到之处，百花枯萎，万物凋敝，世界恍如进入无尽的寒冬，人们称它为冬日恶龙。弱小的人类对它束手无策，只能在它的威压下苟且度日。为了取悦恶龙，他们每年都会唱起“龙之歌”，他们挑选出健康貌美的少男少女，为他们穿上哀悼的白衣，歃血为誓，作为祭品献给恶龙。正当此时，有一位盖世英雄横空出世，他名叫Steve Rogers（也就是后来的Captain Dragoon），他与挚友Johann Schmidt（也就是后来的Red Skull）集结一众能人异士，组成“咆哮龙骑队”，奋战多年，终将恶龙永久地封印于西伯利亚冰原之下。Rogers队长虽然战死沙场，但他的牺牲为这片大陆带来了七百年的安宁与和平。七百年后，当年包含屈辱与血泪的献祭仪典不知怎的慢慢地变成了婚礼仪典，每当有新人缔结婚约，人们便会唱起“龙之歌”，让新人身穿寓意纯洁的白衣，滴血为誓，从此一对新人血肉相融，心意相通，至此礼成。

Steve与Natasha到达举行婚礼仪典的神盾广场时，广场四周已被看热闹的民众围了个水泄不通。广场中心空地呈直线摆了三张缀满鲜花的圆台，头尾的两张台子相距百步左右，三张圆台上各摆了两个精美的酒杯，台边各候着一位侍者，等待婚礼血誓的开始。远远地，Steve望见最远处的圆台边已有几个人候着，看服饰，应该是海蛇国国主Brock Rumlow及其座下众臣，Steve猜那里肯定有王弟Clint Rumlow，那个好像已经意外地虏获姐姐芳心的未来姐夫。

广场四周的民 众 一见女王陛下与亲 王殿下到来，纷纷 山呼万 岁。Natasha与Steve来到另一头的圆台边站定，神盾国 首 席 祭 司Nick Fury已恭候多时。他对着姐弟俩微微一揖，转身面向广 场 众 人，高声宣布：

“今日，海蛇国国 王Brock Rumlow一世与神盾国亲 王Steve Romanoff在众人见证下缔结婚约。本人，Nick Fury，秉上天赐我之能，执王室委我之职，主持今日这场盛典。吉时已到，我宣布，婚礼开始！”

广场两侧的合唱团得令，开始低声吟唱“龙之歌”：

**从前没有时间，没有土地***

**万物混沌，记忆蒙尘**

**往事如烟，转瞬即逝**

**河水冰封，化为乌有……**

歌声中，双方的祭司对望一眼，双双鞠躬，拿起各自圆台上的匕首，走向两位新人。Steve看着海蛇国国王抬起右手，祭司Helmut Zemo用匕首割破国王的手指，身旁的侍者呈上黄金酒杯，Zemo将国王手指鲜血滴入杯中。Steve望向Fury，伸出了自己的右手，这是婚礼必经的血誓仪式——一杯血酒敬天，一杯血酒敬地，一杯血酒相融，从此永不分离。

Fury割开Steve的手指，一滴深色鲜血滴入杯中酒里。

“一杯血酒敬天，新人天作之合！”Fury唱道。

Steve看着血滴入酒，那一瞬间，他的心仿佛突然被汞入一股滚烫的岩浆，心跳顿时猛烈急促起来，它刺激得Steve全身血脉汩汩而动，撞击得Steve鼓膜砰砰作响。Steve惊恐地发现有一股能量从指尖迸发而出，这能量如浪潮般以他为波心向四面八方迅速散去，片刻后又如弓箭般迅速找到了自己的方向，疾驰而去。Steve望着那一股能量仿佛一头白狼，以肉眼可见的速度飞速驰去，他心下惊骇，可看看四周，似乎没有任何人感受到任何异常，除了他。这是怎么回事？

Steve看不见的是，在遥远的北方，那股以他的鲜血唤醒的能量以群狼奔袭千里的态势来到西伯利亚一处冰川之上。能量撞击之下，大地轰隆作响，猛烈震颤，千年冰川有了第一道裂痕，然后是第二道、第三道……裂痕越来越多，越来越密，冰下似乎有什么庞然大物即将苏醒。

 

**时间如湍急河水**

**谁也无法从中抽身**

**新婚的璧人等待着丈夫**

**如同等待死亡的时刻……**

广场四周的众人加入了合唱团的吟唱，“龙之歌”声萦绕于空。侍者捧来第二杯酒，Fury继续握紧Steve被割破的手指，第二滴血与杯中酒融合。

“一杯血酒敬地，新人白头共对！”Fury唱道。

第二波异能从Steve心脏处爆裂开来，这一次没有四散而发的波浪，能量从一开始便循着原来的路直指北方而去。Steve不由得极目远望，他的心没来由发慌：北方——有什么？

“Steve？专心一点。”身旁的女王发现幼弟竟在自己的婚礼血誓过程中开了小差，不由皱眉提醒了一句。她声音极低，在越来越洪亮的“龙之歌”声中，也只有Steve能勉强听到。他慌忙收敛心神，端正地将手又往前递了递。

北方冰川接收到第二波撞击，终于裂开了一道长逾千丈、宽约十丈的地缝。那条缝深不见底，仿佛直达地心。万物无声，天地仿佛也静下来，专心等着看那深渊里会爬上什么样的庞然怪兽来。

半晌，庞然怪兽没有出来半个，却只见一只人类的手“噗”地一声扒在了地表边缘。一个顶着一头杂草般乱发的脑袋慢慢从地下拱了上来，接着是肩膀，然后那人“呼”地一跃，整个身体都蹿到了冰面上。

那人乱发遮面，看不清面容。他浑身赤裸，肌肤苍白，只有左边手臂从肩胛骨到指尖都密密地覆盖着一层黑色龙鳞，在太阳反射出夺目的光芒。他缓缓站起身来，像动物一样向四周嗅了嗅，仿佛在搜寻什么气味。他脑子里一片混沌，他不知道自己是谁，或者自己是什么，他只是觉得自己不应该醒来，但他又觉得自己在找什么人，那人在等他，等着他，等了好长时间，因为那是一个蠢到不知道什么时候该妥协放弃的笨蛋。

吹向北方的风带来了异能，带来了气味，也带来了婚礼上的“龙之歌”声。

 

**他通身纯白**

**仿佛穿着白色的殓装**

**他注定死亡**

**婚礼的钟声回响……**

“不！不！不！”

冰川上的那人在隐约的歌声中浑身一颤，足下一软，便跪倒在地。他的胸口血脉迸出红亮滚烫的能量，如山火，如雷电，奔腾窜流到他四肢百骸。那股能量从他身体里爆发而出，挤压他的骨骼，扭曲他的血肉，将他整个人揉碎，重组，锻成新的模样。

“痛——痛——好痛——”那人心中脑内只剩这一股已然说不出口的感受。他的脸也在扭曲变形，无法成言。一身苦楚，他也只能高举正在延展拉长的双臂，发出真正如野兽般的凌厉嘶吼：

“嗷——”

 

**带他去，带他去**

**飞来吧，降临吧**

**永远为你奉上**

**年轻的少年郎**

神盾广场上歌声渐渐转成低缓，血誓进行到了最后一步。对面的Zemo已躬身引着Rumlow往中间圆台走去，血誓的第三滴血将在那里滴入杯中酒里。Fury也引着Steve往广场中央的圆台走去。

一步

两步

三步

十步

五十步

Steve昂首前行。走到这里，他已经能看见自己未来丈夫的模样了。那男人正是壮年，一头黑色卷发，鼻梁高挺，眼神阴鸷。他注意到Steve的目光，向他投来一个微笑，Steve得体地低下了头。

一步、一步地往前走，一步、一步地走向命运未知的婚姻，走向那个品性难测的男人。Steve心中突然升起了一丝害怕和犹疑，如果……如果他现在停下脚步呢？不行，不行，这场婚礼是一场变相的政治和解，不是他可以为所欲为的场合，这——无关他个人。可是，从今以后与那个男人绑在一起的就是他，不是吗？这怎么会无关他个人呢？不不不，Steve Romanoff，你该学着长大，学着承担自己的责任，学着——妥协……像个男人一样，做好你必须做的事！

忽然，天边响起一串惊雷，雷声滚滚而来，最后竟似直直砸到了广场上空。这雷打得奇怪，广场上众人一声惊呼，纷纷抬头转身看向雷的来处。Steve也停下了脚步，他循声抬头望向北方。

北方的天空已是乌云密布，灰沉沉的天空却渐渐露出一道极细极长的黑色裂缝。那裂缝本来不甚起眼，却眼见越来越粗，越来越长。Steve只觉得自己呼吸急促，心跳如鼓。天边的景象是多么熟悉，只除了它从来都没有在现实里发生过，这是——

“龙！是龙！”一声惊呼从人群中响起，立时引来一片哗然。

“龙！天哪！龙！”人类一片大乱。

那龙倏忽间便飞得离广场不足百米，它看见人群四散逃离，看见全副武装的士兵从四周围拥而来，利箭、枪弹向它呼啸袭来，它对这些动静毫不在意，这些小打小闹伤不了它分毫。它一双腥红的眼睛只盯着广场中央那一个白色的小小身影。嗯——那血是他的，将它从沉睡的冰川下唤醒的血是那个白衣少年的，而那少年——

“是我的！”它展翅向他俯冲而去。

Steve知道自己该转身逃去，他看见驯龙师和屠龙士的兵团已开进广场，他听见姐姐在他身后焦急地呼唤。他应该退下，他应该转身，他应该逃走。但那龙的眼睛将他定在原地，动弹不得。

“回来！Steve， 回来！”姐姐在喊。

身前不远处的Rumlow一动不动，一言不发，他只是看看Steve，又看看巨龙，眼神狂热，又似乎满含着期待。真是奇怪，但是Steve没有闲暇再去管他。

他看着龙。

龙看着他。

我应该退，当龙爪向他抓来时，Steve这样决定，但是，他的身体显然有别的想法。他的脚往前跨了一步，他整个人撞入黑色巨龙伸开的利爪之下。巨龙两爪一收，Steve跟着它腾空而起。龙的趾甲深深扎入血肉，Steve只觉得腰间一阵剧痛，随即眼前一黑，他失去了知觉。

 

Day One ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一章里的歌词就是《他是龙》里的“龙之歌”原歌词，稍有改动，因为原歌词里全在讲“少女”和“新娘”什么的。。。


	4. Day Two: No! Not without you!-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not afraid of you, so don't be afraid of me either.  
> That's a start.

_他的头发是金色的，他的嘴唇是粉色的，他_ _——_ _可真好看_ _……_ 他半蹲半跪，双手触地，伸长脑袋嗅了嗅龙掳来的少年， _嗯，也很好闻_ _……_

想到这里，他赶紧嗅了嗅自己身上，噫——臭的。他看看那少年，他睡得正安稳，也可以说昏迷得正深沉，咳咳，不要太在意细节。还有一点时间，他跳起来，一路狂奔，走到距离最近的东边悬崖，一个猛子扎进了海水中。

 _真_ _tm_ _冷毙了！_ 他飞快地洗了澡，连滚带爬地上了岸，他像一只大型犬类一样耸动全身，甩掉水珠，然后嗅了嗅自己身上，嗯——不臭！他一步并作两步爬回了龙关押少年的山洞里。

 _呼_ _——_ _他还没醒，太好了！_ 他摸回少年身边，再次端详起来： _嗯，他的头发是金色的，他的嘴唇是_ _——_ _？为什么他的嘴唇变成紫色了？他在发抖？他冷吗？_

“你们人类真脆弱，啧啧！”他一片混沌的脑海里突然冒出来一个戏谑却关心的声音，那好像是很久以前的事情了，他摸摸自己的喉咙，那是我的声音吗？他低头看向嘴唇发紫、瑟瑟发抖的人类少年，记起龙上岛时，将少年披着的那块十分累赘的白布扔在了西边的斜坡上，他“腾”一下跳起来，一路狂奔而去。他将白布抓起，一分钟也不敢耽搁，再次往回跑。

直到跑回那少年身边，他才缓了一口气。他正要将那块布盖在少年身上，为他保暖，他却发现少年腰腹处有红色的液体流出。

 _血……_ 他认得这个，他以前见过好多好多这个， _人类的血……_ 他心里突然害怕起来，下意识地往那少年身边挪了挪，仿佛离少年近一点，便能打败害怕，然而，他又反应过来，少年的伤口是龙挠伤的，他的屁股又往外移了移，似乎要将伤害带离那少年身边，无论那伤害是谁带来的。

 _止血……_ 他记起人类需要止血， _需要——需要草药！_ 他站起身来，第三次离开那少年身边。什么草药可以止血呢？哪里有可以为人止血的草药呢？他——不是人，他并不知道。

“你看这种蓟草，叶子长长的，长着小尖刺，把叶子上的尖刺撸掉，捣碎了敷在伤口上，很快就能止血。这东西最大的好处是漫山遍野到处都是……唔——诶，认真一点！不是说要做我的搭档吗？人类的知识也要学一点！唔——唉……” _这是谁的声音？谁会给他讲这些“人类的知识”？这个声音为什么叹气？为什么听上去却那么宠溺？谁会宠他这样的怪物？所以这话大概——不是对他说的……对吧？_

他一边纳闷自己奔放的心理活动，一边漫无目的地扫视四周的山坡谷地， _叶子长长的，长着小尖刺……_ 他心里默念着这些特征，片刻之后，他竟真的在一处小山坡上找到了一些这样的草！他无法相信自己的好运，他将那些草拔下一大丛，匆匆往少年身边赶去。可他才刚刚踏入山洞口，血脉中一股滚烫的热力从心口泵向全身， _它又要来了！_ 他踉跄着退后几步，只想在变身之前离那少年远一点，他斗不过它，他总是会变成它，他只能让它离人类远一点，他不想再伤害任何人……

“别……求你——别走……”细若游丝的声音在身后响起，如咒语般将他的身子钉在了原地，一步都无法往前。可是，他不能回去，恶龙如火的气息还在他血脉中奔涌，他斗不过它……

“我——我不怕你……”那昏迷的少年又低不可闻地吐出一句梦话，他不可置信地转身看向漆黑一片的洞中。 _不怕我？你怕不是个傻子吧？我——我是个怪物！_ 龙在他心头眉间沉声冷笑，萦绕低徊，但他血管里奔腾灼烧的岩浆不知怎么竟然似乎慢了下来。

“你——也别怕……” _我怕？我大概是这个世界上最凶恶最恐怖的怪物了，我还能怕什么？！_ 他在心里大声地反驳，但是为什么心头那么的酸胀苦涩，这感觉那么陌生，却又仿佛相伴已久，只是直到这句话出现时，他才意识到自己心里的感觉。 _害怕？害怕什么呢？_ 他没有注意到，如火燎原的滚烫已渐渐如潮水般退去，他的心脏不再狂跳，血液不再沸腾，只有变身开始前浑身扭曲变形的痛苦预感还令他手脚颤抖，全身乏力。

他——竟然躲过了这次？

他脚一软，趴伏在地，慢慢往那少年所栖身的山洞挪去。然后挪到洞口，他又改变了主意，转头爬向了一壁之隔的另一个山洞，还是小心为上的好，万一变起身来，那昏迷的少年便是个死字。

 

Steve知道他在做梦，而这个梦，是不同的。这是他第一次作为旁观者做梦，也是第一次没有在那热气蒸腾的海天之间梦见那变身成人的龙鳞少年和他自己。

是的，那就是他自己，只除了——身为神盾国小王子，这是他从来没有遇到过的场景……梦里，他最多不过5、6岁，瘦小病弱，骨瘦如柴，被三个男孩一路追打到一个小巷中，男孩们叫嚣着他如何坏了他们的好事，他们如何要叫他付出代价，而他一言不发地绷着小脸，不肯屈服，只是用两只细白的小胳膊护住自己的脑袋，承受对方的拳打脚踢。

“喂！有本事找个跟你们块头一样大的来打呀！”一个同样稚嫩清亮的声音突然响起。打人的还没回过神来，屁股上早已各挨了一脚，踢得他们往前狼狈地一滚。Steve一抬头，只见一个小小的身影拦在了他与三个男孩之间。大街上的光照进小巷，将那身形照成了剪影，并拖出了长长的影子，影子拉长变形，将那孩子的身形拖得恍若巨鸟，将Steve庇护在其羽翼之下。

“哼——”新来的孩子一腿迈向前，支起胳膊，低头耸肩怒哼一声，摆出了一副威胁的模样。三个男孩你看看我，我看看你，竟掉头跑开了。

“谢——”Steve一句道谢未说出口，那救下他的孩子似乎就准备要撇下他走开了。Steve想去追赶他，但他刚要起身，刚刚被踢了一脚的胫骨便一阵刺痛，他跌坐在地，无法起身。情急之下，他脱口而出：

“别！求你——别走！”

那孩子顿了脚步，转过身来：

“你想要我留下？你是伤了眼睛吗？没看见我是谁？”他的声音里并没有玩笑戏谑的成分，只是平静地提出疑问，但这份恍若认命的平静远不像一个孩子该有的语调。

他略带迟疑地一步步走向Steve，他走得那么慢，仿佛只要Steve表现出一丝一毫的抗拒，他便会停下脚步，甚至立刻掉头狂奔而去。而Steve紧紧地盯着他，看着他一步步从剪影的黑暗中走了出来。他的双腿很细，但很结实，勉强裹着一条破破烂烂的黑色长裤，在这初冬的天气里显得有些单薄了。他一步步靠近，接着Steve便看见了他的双臂——他的双臂覆盖着黑色的鳞片……哦，他是“那个”男孩，那个镇上的大人小孩都嗤之以鼻、避而远之的、据说受了诅咒长着龙鳞的孩子。Steve的脸上肯定露出了某种表情，因为那男孩立时停下了脚步，他后退一步，又隐入了黑暗中，接着他转身，准备跑走。

“我，我不怕你！”Steve不知道自己是怎么想的，竟然冒出了这么一句。

“切，你都吓结巴了！”那孩子转回头，这次他的声音里有了些孩子般的玩笑意味，明白表示他认为Steve就是个胆小鬼。而Steve没来由地觉得他松了一口气。

为了证明自己不是胆小鬼，Steve忍住腿疼，往前走了好几步，一脚跨进了那孩子身处的黑暗之中，两人距离不过一拳。

Steve和那孩子大眼瞪小眼，不知所措地互瞪了一会儿。Steve的目光不由自主地被那男孩身上、脸上大大小小、新新旧旧的伤口给吸引了过去。他知道这些伤口是怎么来的，镇上的人，尤其是孩子，对这个长着龙鳞的奇怪少年怕得要命，但总有人会在他不注意的时候拿石头或者随便什么东西朝他砸，好像只要被砸的人找不到始作俑者，砸人这个事情便是没有什么关系的，反正被砸的是大家都讨厌的人，大人们都乐见其成，小孩们便肆无忌惮起来。

Steve因为身材瘦小，自幼病弱，也是常常被孩子们欺负的对象，偏偏他又好管闲事，因此常常被人“教训”，他的口袋里总放着一块干净的白色手帕，给自己擦拭伤口用。他的手下意识往口袋里掏去，这个动作却让对面的孩子眼神戒备地往后退了一步。Steve情急之下，一把抓住了那孩子的手臂，突如其来的触碰让两人都愣住了，他们双双低头看向自己的手，一个惊奇于从未感受过的他人的触碰，一个讶异于龙鳞那凉凉滑滑的触感。

Steve慢慢将手帕掏出来，拿到那孩子面前给他看，表示自己没有恶意。他看着那孩子满身单薄的衣物、冻得通红的鼻头、那大大小小的伤口和紧紧跟随着他手移动的眼睛，他突然明白过来：

“你——也别怕。”

一双湖绿色的眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他，但这会儿在Steve的眼里，却只看见一片虚张声势。他对着他暖暖一笑，慢慢地开始为他擦拭伤口。他没有移开脚步，他也没有移开脚步，我不怕你，你也别怕我，这便是开始了。他们隔着一拳的距离，在黑暗里却仿佛已结成了今生最牢不可破的盟誓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斜体字是Bucky的心理活动：）


	5. Day Two: No! Not without you!-05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go!  
> No! Not without you!

“嗯——”

Steve轻轻呻吟，缓缓睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是黑黢黢的一方洞天。 _天空？现在是晚上？_ 一时间，他搞不清楚自己身在何处，上一秒，他还在那个初冬的小巷内，结识了一个双臂长着龙鳞的孩子，下一秒，他却躺在一个仿佛深井的阴冷山洞中，身边空无一人。这是哪里？发生了什么事？他试图挪动身体，腰腹部却传来一阵剧痛。

“嘶——”他疼得身体一缩，疼痛却反而更加剧烈。婚礼上的一幕幕闪回到他的脑海里：婚礼……人群……龙！

他被龙被掳走了！这个念头来到Steve的意识中，令他猛地弹坐起身来，伤口牵动，又是一阵钻心般的尖锐疼痛。

“别——别，动！”一个粗粝的声音突然响起，惊得Steve顾不得疼痛，四下张望。

“谁——是谁在那里？”这是人类……是人类的声音！Steve连忙迭声问道。

“喂，你是谁？你是——人类？你怎么会在这里？你在哪里？喂，你说说话！”

他一遍一遍地问，不死心地问，但是，始终没有人回应他。他自己的声音在四壁回荡，仿佛刚刚那个声音只存在于Steve的虚妄梦境中。一股孤身陷入绝地的巨大恐惧袭上少年心头， _不，不，不要留我一个人。_

“求——求求你，说句话，好吗？唉，我不想一个人呆在这里……求求你……”

Steve的声音渐渐转低、降弱，骤然发现同类的巨大欢喜原本令他几乎忘记了身上的伤痛，站起身来，如今，肾上腺素减退，他再次感到腰腹的疼痛卷土重来，他的双腿几乎已经支撑不住他的身体了。

“求求你，你在不在？”他不死心地低喃。

“我——在。”那声音突然又在黑暗中响起，莽撞着，含糊着，迟疑着，好像说话的人已经许久不曾开口言语，他还在琢磨怎样将词句完整地吐出来，也好像他拿不准自己的开口会不会遭人嫌弃。

这声音听在Steve耳中，却恍若天籁，让他没来由地松了一口气。他这次不再那样慌张，他循声望去，发现原来就在离他不远的洞壁上有一条一尺多宽、一寸多长的石缝。他一步步挪过去，略略踮起脚，抬起头，往那石缝中张望。

一片昏暗中，他看见——一双眼睛。

一双湖绿色的、泛着水光的眼睛，那双眼睛睁得大大的，紧紧地盯着他，仿佛不小心冲入猎人火炬光晕中的小鹿。那眼神里有些许警惕，有更多的无措。他——和自己一样惊惶……Steve突然有这样的感知，这奇异地仿佛是片刻前的梦境在重演。他知道，自己应该先开口，对面的这只小鹿是怕人的。

“我，我叫Steve。你——叫什么名字？”Steve问得小心翼翼。

良久，对面也没有回复，但Steve等着，就像传说里的那些最优秀的猎人，他无比耐心地等着小鹿的回应。

“名字，没有。”石壁那边终于传来了一声低语。

“没有名字？怎么会？每个人都有名字。”

“一个人——不需要。”Steve心口一窒：是了，他一个人在这山洞里，要名字有什么用？谁会唤他？

 

过了许久，从石缝里伸过来一只手掌，掌心上托着一片宽宽的树叶，叶片上是一捧绿色糊状物。

“伤口，敷上，好。”对面的小鹿一字一顿地说道。

Steve道了谢，听话地伸手接过，没有多想地褪下上衣，开始将药草糊抹在自己的伤口上。药草敷上以后，感觉凉凉的，很是舒服。

不经意地抬头，Steve见石壁对面那头小鹿的绿眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他看，见他望过去，也没有挪开目光。

“你看什么？”Steve觉得有点不好意思，他很少在别人面前裸 露身体，并不是说他有多害羞，只是他觉得自己细竹竿儿一样瘦巴巴的身体并不怎么好看，盯着他看能有什么意思？

“看你。”对方的回答依然言简意赅，有说等于没说。

“看我干什么？”Steve追问得十分顺口。

“好看。”这答案直白得令人猝不及防。

“……”Steve的脸“腾——”一下就红了，他手忙脚乱地将剩下的药草草敷完，胡乱将衣服裹在了身上。

Steve红着脸抬头，见那小鹿竟还愣愣地目不转睛。

“别——别盯着我看了。”

“为什么？好看，像——花，像——鱼。”

“你——”Steve一时语塞，小鹿说话坑坑巴巴的，但Steve完美地抓到了他话中的逻辑：花好看我能看，鱼好看我能看，你好看我为什么不能看？他说得好有道理，Steve竟无言以对。

一时无语，石壁两边的两人彼此看着，竟似看痴了去。

 

“嗯，我能给你取个名字吗？” Steve不好意思地摸摸后颈，打破沉默。

“现在我在这里了，总不能老是‘唉’啊‘喂’地叫你吧。我们现在有两个人了呀，名字是必需品了。”Steve对着绿眼睛的小鹿露出自己最真心实意的笑容。

小鹿缓缓垂下了眼睑，Steve心中惴惴：他——大概还是会拒绝吧？

“嗯——叫什么？”对面的小鹿嗫嚅。Steve不敢相信地抬头，他答应了？

“Bucky。”Steve不假思索地轻轻开口，说出了他乍见那双绿色眼眸时浮上心底的第一抹印象——一只小鹿仔。

“Bucky？”他歪头，疑问。

“Bucky。”他点头，确认。

“Bucky。”他低头，接受。

这一刻的静谧清甜，一个悄悄为对方放下心防而高兴，一个默默念着新得的名字而恍惚。

他们许久没有再说话。

 

“你——也是被龙抓到这里的吗？”黑暗中，Steve的声音再次响起。

听到Steve的询问，Bucky——他在心里咂咂嘴，再次将这新得的名字放在唇边舌尖体味一番，他喜欢这个名字——Bucky眼神一暗， _我当然不是被抓来的，我是个怪物，你看不出来吗？_

“嗯——你有没有到过外面？”

_有啊，它刚刚去你的婚礼上把你掳了来，我当然也是帮凶……_

“龙在哪里？”

_它就在我身体里，在我脑子里，这会儿它好像睡着了。_

“它还会回来吗？”

_它从来就没有离开过，傻瓜。等它回来的时候，你就再也不会愿意像这样再跟我多说一句话了。_

一句句的追问，Bucky没有一句可以说出口的答案，他抿紧嘴唇，身体绷直， _他要讨厌我了……_ _Steve_ _会讨厌我了，我一点忙都帮不上。_

而Steve的回应却是上前一步，将身子更加贴近石壁。他一只手轻轻搭上石缝边缘，低声保证：

“你别怕！” _你为什么老觉得我会害怕？明明身处险境的人是你啊，笨蛋。_ 但Bucky忍不住将头轻轻靠在石缝旁边的石壁上，两人靠得很近，呼吸可闻。

“一定有办法，一定能够逃出生天的。”Steve的声音很低，恍若耳语。Bucky看着那石缝边缘伸过来的一点点Steve的指尖，他也不由自主地将右手放了上去，他不敢真正地触碰Steve的手，只将自己食指的指甲尖轻轻抵在Steve的食指指尖，他感觉到Steve手指的温热，仿佛被火烫了一般，他将手指几不可察地后退一个毫厘的距离。但Steve比他快，他先一步将手轻轻搭在了Bucky的手背上。

“我们两个一起——”

Bucky不知道是彼此接触的那一小片肌肤更滚烫，还是Steve的话语在他耳边心上造成的撞击更强烈。但是，下一秒钟，仿佛是心头炙热的感动点燃了某种引信，他感觉到一团心火“轰”地被点燃，一瞬间，便有滚滚热力急急汇入他的四肢百骸。 _要糟！_ 熟悉的疼痛碾压过身体，但Bucky甚至没有心思去害怕这个，他只有一个念头： _Steve_ _就在隔壁！我会伤到他！_

“它来了！走！”Bucky对着对面的Steve吼道。他甩开手，额头紧紧抵在石壁上，深深呼吸，努力推迟他自知无法阻挡的恶龙附身。

“谁？龙吗？你怎么知道它要来？”Steve的声音在耳边响起，但这一次，这声音不足以安抚Bucky心中卷土而来的恶龙。

“走！爬上去！快！”Bucky话音未落，错骨分筋的剧痛袭来，逼出他口中一声惨呼。

“Bucky！你怎么了！Bucky！”Steve拼命将脸贴上，想看看Bucky发生了什么事，但是，一片黑暗中，他什么也看不见。

 

“啊——不！不！走开！唔——”

Steve只听见隔壁山洞中传来的Bucky的一声声惨呼，还有重物撞击四壁发出的沉闷声响。

“Bucky！Bucky！怎么了？是龙吗？是龙来了？！”Steve心慌地连声喊道。 _你不要有事！不要有事！_ 他抬头看看头顶那一方小小的夜空，他想，这个高度他也许可以爬上去。但是，一个人逃走？扔下Bucky？对于Steve来说，这并不真的算是一个选项。相反，他蹲下身，四处盲目地摸索，也许他可以找到什么东西当作武器，可是，有什么武器能对抗一条龙？

“轰隆！”一声巨响，仿佛有什么东西被狠狠砸在了洞壁之上，石壁向Steve这边凸出了好大一片，眼看便要碎裂。

“Bucky！”Steve并不后退，反而朝那石缝扑上前去。“Bucky！你回答我！你怎么样！”

Bucky的眼睛出现在石缝的另一边，痛苦、惊惶、不知所措，那双眼睛里满布腥红血丝，几近疯狂。他的眼神将Steve的心揪成一团。

“走！”Bucky怒喊，黑暗中，仿佛有野兽在低吼。

Steve吓得发抖，但是，他用前所未有的粗鲁吼了回去：

“不！你不走！我也不走！”*

Bucky愣了一愣，好像不明白他的意思。但他来不及说什么，他的眼睛在下一秒被猛地拉回了黑暗中。紧接着，石壁再次受到重击，轰然倒塌——两个山洞间再无屏障。

Steve跌坐在地，恐惧让他手脚麻木，动弹不得。他死死地盯着眼前的一面漆黑，等着，等着，心脏鼓动着血脉在他耳边疯狂躁动，他不知先出现的会是死神还是Bucky。

 

山洞外，清风终于将挡在满布的乌云一点点吹散，一轮圆月从乌云后探出头来，洒下一缕银光。

月光照进洞口，驱散了Steve眼前的黑暗。他眨眨眼，一个高大的身影原来早已站在他身前五步的地方。

“Bu——”Steve心中一喜，下意识地出声，他几乎是一跃而起，就要往那人身上扑去。

那人却抢先伸出了左手，一把掐住Steve的脖子，将他一把拽到了自己眼前。Steve不由得一把握住了Bucky的左手。惊诧中，Steve感觉手中摸到的不像是人类的手臂，他低头一看：龙鳞……Bucky掐住他脖子的手上竟覆满了龙鳞！Steve猛地抬头，他惊恐地发现Bucky的脸正在扭曲变形，已经看不出原本的模样，他那双原本是湖绿色的大眼睛如今已是一片血红，他的眼角正在向两边拉长、上扬，皮肉扭曲处渗出丝丝鲜血。

“你是——”

“我·是·龙——” _而我不想伤害你……_ Bucky拼尽脑中最后一丝清明，手一扬一送，龙的神力将Steve直直扔出了山洞。 _所以，快走，不要再理我……_

Steve的身影消失在山洞外，Bucky低头看向自己的身体：扭曲，变形，拉长，痛到极致，痛到无法言语。 _好疼，好疼！_ 他嘶吼着跪倒在地，作为人的意志终于让步于龙。Bucky眼前一黑，山洞中传来一声龙吟。他只记得自己的最后一个念头： _Steve_ _，走远些_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *嗯，就是那一句名台词啦，没有谁不知道吧，咳咳。


	6. Day Two: No! Not without you!-06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm here, and you're here too.

Steve只觉得整个人被抛到半空中，在空中仿佛停留了一秒，然后便开始了自由落体。失重的心慌不过持续了片刻，他便重重地摔在了一片嶙峋山石。Steve觉得浑身骨头都像是散架了，他肯定自己身体里肯定有什么部位被摔断了。他呻吟着在地上蜷起身体，半天爬不起来。

“嗷——啊！”底下山洞里却还持续传来人类的惨叫声和龙的怒吼声，困兽般撞击山石的声音也不绝于耳。

“Bucky……”Steve不知哪里来的力气，他强撑着自己，颤颤巍巍地站了起来，不怕死地往他片刻前刚刚被抛出来的洞口挪去。

“Bucky！Bucky！”他探头往那山洞望去，他知道自己应该往后退，Bucky似乎就是一条龙变的，也许得益于他从小到大的奇幻梦境，他毫不纠结地就接受了龙能化为人形这种闻所未闻的异事。Steve明白，Bucky变成龙以后，不管他是有意还是无意，他也许一爪子就能拍死Steve，最明智的做法是找个什么地方躲一躲，可是，Bucky痛苦的惨呼声和他将Steve扔出山洞时的绝望表情让Steve没办法自己走开躲起来，他们刚刚才约定好要一起逃出生天的。 _没有你，我哪里也不去！_

底下山洞里横冲直撞、山石滚落的声音已经静下来好一会儿了，Steve小心翼翼地趴在山洞口往下瞧，可是他依然什么也看不见，崩落的石块已经将洞口堵住了大半，月光再也照不进去了。

“Bu——”Steve一声呼唤还未出口，眼前的大片土地却开始往上拱起！Steve手脚并用地往后爬去，慌不择路地退开。可是，在他身后，有一个硕大无比的黑影疾速地笼罩过来，片刻间便遮掉了满天月光，将Steve小小的身躯隐在一片黑暗之中。

Steve停下了脚步，如果这是那条巨龙，他能跑到哪里去？他心跳如鼓，呼吸急促，但是，他强自镇定地转回了身去。

“哼——”一股巨大、火热的鼻息迎面喷来，喷得Steve整个人往后退了一步才站稳。他抬头，龙的身子还在地下山洞里没有爬出来，只有一颗比Steve人还高的龙脑袋冒出了地面，充满威胁感地杵在他面前。它的眼睛腥红如血，差不多有Steve半个身子那么大，这会儿，龙正皱着眉、眯着眼端详着Steve。

是的，Steve觉得它就是在端详自己，它在像人类一样有意识地仔细打量他，好像在努力辨认什么有点熟悉又似乎认不太出来的东西，它歪了歪头，好像有什么东西让它很困扰，这似乎让龙很不爽。再一次，是的，Steve能看出它现在很不爽。它歪着头，偶尔困惑地眨眨眼，不时喷一下鼻息。如果不是它这弹个小手指就能压死人的巨大体形，Steve简直要说它这副奶凶奶凶的表情有点呆萌了，喂，说好的千年恶龙呢？Steve盯着眼前不是那么恶的巨龙，不敢错开眼神，他的精神高度紧张，因此，当龙张开嘴发出第一个音节时，他完全没有反应过来：

“你——是不是缩水了？”

Steve盯着巨龙的嘴一开一合，他迟钝的脑子反驳道： _你才缩水了！_ 过了一会儿，他才反应过来： _等一下！它刚刚是在说话吗？它开口了，发出了声音，这声音我还听懂了，它是在说话，对吗？对吧！_

Steve半晌没有回应，巨龙不高兴地喷了喷鼻息， _它好像很喜欢生气嘛，_ _Bucky_ _脾气就好很多_ ，Steve没头没脑地胡思乱想，巨龙将一只前爪从山石中拔出来，轻轻往前一送，将Steve推了个趔趄。

“嘿，发什么呆呢！”巨龙又说话了。

“你——你会说话……”Steve呆呆地说道。

“我当然会说话……你以为我是傻子吗？”巨龙脸上一副“你是不是傻”的嫌弃表情。

“不，我意思是，你会说人话，会说我们的话。”

巨龙低头看着Steve，眼神里竟然透出一丝温柔：“我当然会说人话，基本上，我是被人类带大的。”

“你是被人类带大的？那你为什么恩将仇报，为什么要害人？要占据人类的身体？” _你为什么要占据_ _Bucky_ _的身体？_ Steve在心里大声质问，他自己都觉得自己胆大包天： _你怎么敢质问一条巨龙？_ 可是，Steve真的一点都没有在害怕这条龙的。

“我没有占据人类的身体。我和他天生是一体的。只是……”

“只是什么？”Steve追问。

“只是——”巨龙眼睛直勾勾地盯着Steve，仿佛要一眼看穿他的心灵和思想：“只是，这和你有什么关系？”

“我和Bucky是朋友！而你在伤害他！”Bucky惊慌绝望的眼神仿佛还在眼前，Steve心里一阵抽痛。

“Bucky？”巨龙一愣，眼神里满是不可置信：“你怎么会这样叫他？”

“呃——啊？他，他说他没有名字，我就随口，随口给他取了一个。”Steve不知道为什么感觉有点心虚， _这样看来，_ _Bucky_ _肯定不是真的没有名字_ _……_ _也许，也许龙知道？_

“嗯，咳咳，你知道他本名吗？” _我想知道他的名字_ _……_

龙怔怔地看着Steve，它那种努力辨认什么熟悉事物的眼神又出现了，它盯着Steve看了好一会儿，然后，它牵动嘴角，轻轻地说：

“Bucky就很好。”

 _它是在笑吗？它是在笑吧！_ Steve觉得这大概是人龙对决历史上最诡异的一次体验了，一切都跟他的想象、跟人们的传说完全不一样啊。

“他变成我之前是不是很痛苦？”巨龙又开口了。

“嗯，嗯，很害怕，很痛苦的样子。”Steve乖乖地回答，他对于眼前这正在发生的一切依然有一种十分不真实的感觉。

“那是因为他已经不记得我了，他在抗拒。”巨龙低头说道，它的样子竟似有些落寞。

“那——那……” _你能不再出现吗？能不再那样伤害他吗？_ 本来理直气壮的话，Steve竟然说不出口。

“你在希望我别再出现？让他永远是他？”巨龙抬头，一双红眼睛望向Steve。

“我——我只是希望他能不疼。”Steve直视着巨龙的眼睛回答。

巨龙似乎有些惊讶他会这样回答，接着他露出了一个绝对可以称之为苦笑的表情：“他的脑子被弄糊涂了，所以，短时间内，变身不变身我都无法完全控制，他就更别提了。但是——让他不要那么抗拒我，不抗拒，便不疼。”

“你们俩能控制变身？”

“我说过了，我们是一体的，我们当然能控制，不止是我们俩，还有一个人也能。”巨龙低头看看Steve。

“谁？”Steve问得有些痴。

“我现在还不能告诉你，时机未到。”巨龙跟Steve打了个哑谜，Steve只觉一头雾水，但他心中随即生出了另一个疑问：

“那，那，我能再问个问题吗？”巨龙点点头。

“就是——那个，世界上还有其他的龙吗？所有的龙都会变成人形吗？” _我的梦是真的吗？你是我梦里的龙吗？_ _Bucky_ _是我梦里那个人吗？如果是_ _……_ _那我又是谁呢？我为什么会做那些梦呢？_

巨龙悲悯地看向Steve，Steve觉得巨龙听明白了他每一个真正想问的问题，但令他失望的是，巨龙摇了摇头，说道：

“有些事，你必须得自己弄明白。别人帮不了你。”

话音未落，巨龙身上突然闪过几缕的红色电流，它脸上露出痛苦之色，硕大的身躯猛地一抖，整个山坡都似乎震动起来，Steve不退反进，他盯着巨龙问道：

“你怎么样？”

“呵，这个小子是觉得有靠山了？恢复得真快！”说完，巨龙怨懑地瞪了Steve一眼，Steve完全不明白这是怎么一回事。

“你——你要走了？”

“哈，是啊，开心吧？你的Bucky就要回来了！”

“呃，他，他，不是，我——”Steve脸涨得通红。

“这么多年了，你为什么还是这么没出息？”巨龙盯着Steve的大红脸嘲笑，但随即它又是一抖，仿佛挨过了一阵剧痛。

“你很痛苦？”

“对，因为他在痛苦。”巨龙的脸在扭曲、缩小，这一切仿佛是刚刚Bucky所经历的一切痛苦重来一遍。 _你们为什么要承受这样的痛苦？这不公平！_ Steve发现自己猛地扑上去，颤巍巍的手抚上巨龙的脸。

“对不起，对不起……”他喃喃地说，他不明白自己为什么要道歉他只是觉得心疼。

“为什么要说对不起？你没有对不起我们。等他回来了，别再离开他就行了。你不会再离开了，对吗？”巨龙的整个身子仿佛已经撑不住使得往下滑，它的眼睛在慢慢变色，它的脸慢慢脱离开Steve可以摸到的范围。

“我不会离开的，我保证！你——你不会有事的，对吗？你们俩都不会有事的！”Steve已经是在高声喊叫了，巨龙已经渐渐沉入了山洞的一片黑暗之中，极目处一阵轰鸣，地动山摇。

“你总是操心太多，Steve。安抚住他，如果他害怕，安抚住他。你可以的——”

最后一声龙吟低徊，黑暗中归于一片平静。

Steve怔怔地向下望着，心中情绪万千，他一时不知道该怎么反应： _这一切到底是怎么回事？所以巨龙并不邪恶？它可以化成人形，但它并不邪恶？他为什么会知道我的名字？我很肯定我没有说过我的名字。它认识我？我的梦是真的吗？_ _Bucky_ _就是一直出现在我梦里的人吗？_ _Bucky_ _也认识我？他在梦中叫我名字来着！_

Steve脑中正万马奔腾地胡思乱想，山洞底下一声人类的惨呼却顿时让狂奔的思绪统统止步。

_Bucky_ _？_ _Bucky_ _！_

Steve“腾”地一跃而起，火急火燎地顺着山石斜坡往洞底下滑去。

 

经过巨龙庞大的身躯这么一折腾，底下的山洞已经面目全非，严格说起来，已经没有所谓山洞了，只是一片填满了山石、沙土的巨大凹坑，而Bucky正在那一片砂石中痛苦地扭曲、翻滚，他不着片缕，身体四处满布细碎伤口，左臂龙鳞之间也已剐蹭出了鲜血，他眼神狂乱，仿佛并不清醒，正将脑袋狠狠往地上砸。

“Bucky！”Steve连滚带爬地往他身边奔去， _安抚他！安抚他！_ 他想抱住Bucky，但还未容他近身，Bucky已经低下头发出一声怒吼，左臂抓住Steve肩膀狠狠往后一掼。Steve整个人重重撞在山壁之上，本就有伤的腰腹一阵剧痛。而Bucky也仿佛脱力一般跌倒在地，轻轻颤抖，嘴里轻声说着：“不，不要……”

Steve手足并用地慢慢爬到Bucky身边，再一次试探着伸出了自己的双手。 _安抚他，安抚他_ _……_ _我怎样才能安抚他？_ 他将手轻轻地放在Bucky的额头，不加一点力量，不带一丝威胁：

“Bucky，是我，是Steve，你别怕。”这么多年了，Steve还是只会这么一句： _你别怕_ 。

Bucky依然全身绷紧，他似乎抖得更厉害了，但是他没有躲开。 _他_ _·_ _没_ _·_ _有_ _·_ _躲_ _·_ _开。_

Steve壮了壮胆子，他费力地将自己那件被压在一堆石块下的白色斗篷拖出来，衣服质量似乎确实不错，不愧是御用裁缝Tony Stark出品。Steve努力忽视自己的脸红，不去多看Bucky赤luo的身体，他轻轻将斗篷盖在Bucky身上。他没法将Bucky抱起来，只能侧身躺在Bucky身边，小心翼翼地环抱住Bucky身体。 _他还在抖，他还在抖，我该怎么办？_ 没来由地，他的脑子里突然涌现出小时候他做噩梦时妈妈轻轻将他拢入怀中哼唱摇篮曲的模样。 _可是，可是，我不会唱摇篮曲。_ Bucky的头重重地压在Steve的胳膊上，他还在发抖。

 

“Never——”Steve不会唱歌，他的脑子一片空白。

“Never thought that you would be”Steve无措地哼出了他脑子里闪过的第一个旋律。

“Standing there so close to me”他都无法肯定这首歌的歌词到底是什么，但他只能硬着头皮哼下去。

“There is so much I feel that I should say”他低下头，在Bucky耳边轻轻哼唱， _听见我，听见我的声音。_

“But words can wait until some other day” _求求你，不要再疼了。_ Steve闭上眼，静静地祈祷。

 

Bucky不再抖了，他没有再抖了。Steve花了几秒钟才意识到这个事实，他不可置信地望着Bucky。 _他听见了？！他听见我了？！_ Steve定了定神，清了清嗓，他得把歌唱下去。

 

Kiss me once and kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long, long time

Bucky看上去那么苍白、脆弱，他就那样了无生气地垂头趴卧在地。Steve悲从中来，他不知道对于一个才见过一面的人怀有这么强烈的感情是否应该，是否正常，他只知道，眼前的人与他之间仿佛有一根无形的线在拉扯着，Bucky每一次的痛苦瑟缩，都牵扯着Steve的心同样在淌血。他撑起自己的身体，轻轻拨开覆在Bucky额前的碎发，见到他紧蹙的眉头。 _求求你，别再疼了，或者，你可以分我一点，这样，你能不能少疼一点？_ 这种心疼他的陌生心情如此强烈，强烈到让他痛苦，这种心情会有缓解的一天吗？

 

Haven't felt like this, my dear

Since I can't remember when

It's been a long, long time

Steve将Bucky轻轻揽入怀中，他的心口贴着Bucky的背。Bucky的身体冰凉，Steve触碰到他肌肤的那一刻，一股陌生又熟悉的悸动滚过他全身。与Bucky相遇的这短短时间里，陌生又熟悉是Steve常常涌上心头的感想。他们明明只是初见，Steve却觉得这便像是久别重逢。有太多事情，他摸不着头脑，他短短17年的人生里，从来没有承载过这样浓烈、沉重的情绪，他一时觉得自己仿佛变成了一个老人，千百年来守着一点渺茫的希望而不得，如今骤见变化，心里不胜惶恐；他一时又觉得自己确实只有十七岁，初次见到那人时所有的慌张无措都让他觉得自己无比年轻，年轻得仿佛第一次睁开眼，真正看到这个世界，这个有他的世界。

 

You'll never know how many dreams

I've dreamed about you

Or just how empty they all seemed without you

他从来没有过这样的感觉，他在此以前的生活在此刻看来仿佛是一场幻梦，曾经所有的感觉都仿佛是一场虚空，只有眼前的人才是真实的，他靠在他怀里沉甸甸的分量，是Steve一辈子不愿意放手的真实。也许，过去的岁月里，他以为的真实生活才是一场梦，他做过无数次的梦才是现实，Steve梦里那张模糊的脸如今有了Bucky的模样，而Bucky就这样真真切切地出现在Steve面前。Steve心里暖融融地很踏实，他觉得，如果Bucky爬不起来，Steve就这样生生世世守着他，便是他能想到的余生最好的结局。

 

So kiss me once, then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long, long time

Steve已不知将这首歌来来回回、断断续续地哼唱了多少遍，也不知道过去了多长时间。Bucky慢慢安定下来。夜也已深，山风渐凉，Steve渐渐觉出凉意刺骨。他衣服穿得本就单薄，在半夜的山上根本就扛不住冻，没多久，他便开始微微发抖，但是，他没有停止哼唱歌曲，只是声音微颤。在这时，Bucky突然慢慢翻了个身，面向Steve。他将脸埋进Steve颈窝，似乎拼命地在向Steve瘦弱矮小的身躯汲取安全感，但同时，他又将Steve整个身子揽到自己怀里，他比Steve高大很多，轻而易举便将Steve完全卡在了自己怀里，Steve的身子终于感受到了暖意。他仔细端详，Bucky似乎并没有醒。从Steve身上汲取安全感，同时给予Steve所需要的温暖，这似乎是Bucky即使在睡梦中也能完成的下意识行为，是他与生俱来的本能。

 

Oh, kiss me once and kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long such, a long time

Steve没有察觉，有一滴泪顺着他的脸庞流下，滴到了Bucky的眼角。那滴泪顺着Bucky紧闭的眼睛往下流淌，流过他苍白的脸颊，仿佛他也在哭泣。他们两人哭出的同一滴泪，从他心里流进他眼里。但是，Bucky的身体那么温暖，他的脸颊就在离Steve嘴唇三厘米的地方，Steve心里并没有悲伤、苦涩，他不知道自己的眼泪从何而来，他只是盯着Bucky的脸颊看了好一会儿，然后鬼迷心窍地将自己的唇印了上去。

第一个吻，是虔诚的。

第二个吻，是心疼的。

第三个吻，是撒娇的。

我在这里，你也在这里，Steve的心很安定，Bucky往他怀里拱了拱。睡意袭来，Steve将特意为他的婚礼定制的白色斗篷往上拉了拉，将两人盖好，然后，他缓缓闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。临睡前，他的最后一个想法是： _我从来没想过我的新婚之夜会是这样度过。_

**Author's Note:**

> *这是队三里队长的一句台词，这篇文的每个章节标题（如果我写完的话）都是美队里的台词，以及文中还会有更多的台词穿插（因为我就是这么没有创意。。。）


End file.
